


Karma

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Jon Snow, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Spanking, Sub Sansa, Tumblr Prompt, jon snow hair appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Most of the time, he made it half way through the meetings, her hand stroking up and down over and over, getting closer to his straining cock before he would break and claim that he felt too stuffy, too tired, too hungry. Any excuse to get them out of the room so he could bend Sansa over the desk and make her mad with need instead.





	Karma

He had to admit that, while it had surprised him, the bolder side of Sansa which led to her stroking his thigh beneath the table, making him gasp out his responses to the worries of the small folk with barely disguised desperation, it also thrilled him as much as it frustrated him.

Most of the time, he made it half way through the meetings, her hand stroking up and down over and over, getting closer to his straining cock before he would break and claim that he felt too stuffy, too tired, too hungry. Any excuse to get them out of the room so he could bend Sansa over the desk and make _her_ mad with need instead.

Equally surprising was when he had been so close to cumming at her ministrations that, once they were alone, he had yanked her small clothes down and gave her a hard smack on the ass. And she had moaned, had bucked her ass up with a whispered plea for more.

He was only a little embarrassed at the fact he had cum across her back and ass as soon as the word ‘please’ had escaped her with such want. Sansa had simply moaned as she felt his seed cooling on her skin.

Dominating had never appealed to him, or rather, he hadn’t really thought about it. But the way Sansa responded to his touch had made him appreciate it more than he ever thought he would. And they were now at the point where he was spanking her over his knee more and more often, until she promised not to tease him beneath the table again. Even though they turned out to be empty promises as she would do it again with that beautiful, playful smirk of hers as she squeezed him.

However, it was getting to the point where Sansa wasn’t realising he was actually starting to get frustrated at not being able to finish meetings. He was all for a bit of fun but even when he told Sansa to stop, trying to sound sincere, she didn’t take it as the warning he wanted her to.

One night, as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his beard, her eyes dark with want and a pleased smile on her lips as she explored his soft curls and coarse beard, he realised how much she loved his hair and beard.

And it had given him an idea on how to properly punish her.

***

“No!” Sansa gasped, stumbling backwards and her hand against her mouth as she stared at him and his newly shaven face.

“I’ve told you time and time again,” he growled, pushing the door shut behind him. “Stop being a little vixen. Touching me in meetings under the table, making me desperate for you. Spanking isn’t teaching you a lesson, maybe this has!”

“Your curls, your beard!” Sansa responded, narrowing her eyes on him. “This punishment is too cruel, Your Grace.”

Jon grinned, taking a step towards her.

“Are you truly going to stop your little games during meetings.”

“Yes!” she moaned, nodding enthusiastically. “Just, _please_ grow it back!”

“I’ll grow it back,” he promised as he cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing the shape of her lips as they curled into a smile. “If you beg for forgiveness.”

Sansa’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she met his gaze and slowly dropped to her knees before him.

“As you command, Your Grace!” she purred, untying his laces.

Her hand wrapped around him, stroking him slowly a couple of times. Holding his gaze, she placed a kiss to the tip, her lips curling into a smirk when he growled.

“I thought you wanted me to grow my beard back,” he prompted.

Instantly, her lips parted and took the head of his cock into her mouth with an exaggerated moan. Jon groaned as he watched her through hooded eyes, the sight of her blue eyes blinking up at him threatening to make him spill already.

He’s never asked her to do this, hadn’t actually thought she would take the words to mean this. But he couldn’t say he minded. The fact this was both their first time, giving and receiving respectively was rather thrilling and strangely endearing.

“That feels so good,” he moaned, his head tilting back in pleasure as she tried to push herself down to take more of him in. “Easy!” he warned, grabbing her hair to pull her back before she hurt herself.

She made a soft noise of agreement to his command, the vibrations making him curse with the surprised pleasure, and causing his hands to fly into her hair to steady himself. He felt his eyes drooping as his climax began to stir in his belly but he struggled to keep watching her, holding her gaze as she bobbed her head enthusiastically.

“Sansa!” he growled, feeling his hips start to rut slowly, pushing himself between her willing lips. Sansa swallowed around him, moaning at the attention and making Jon shout out another curse and moans. “Just like that Sansa. Good girl, such a good girl for me!”

Sansa’s fingers squeezed into the cheeks of his ass as she gave another soft moan, pleased at the praise. It was the final straw for Jon. unable to hold on any longer, he managed to choke out a warning, one Sansa ignored, and grabbed her hair to steady them as he released into her desperate mouth.

“Have I pleased you Your Grace?” she asked, licking her lips obscenely. Jon shut his eyes with a huff, afraid that he would be hard again in seconds if he continued to watch her do that.

“You’re forgiven,” he assured her, opening his eyes again to pull her up into a stand so he could kiss her.

“I’ll be a good girl from now on,” she promised him, placing kisses along his cheek.

“Well, maybe not _all_ the time,” he replied wickedly.


End file.
